As the living standard improved with industrial development, interests in health increased and thereby, field of medicine and medical appliances are also developing.
The field of therapeutic endoscopy using endoscope is especially acknowledged as an important field in medical treatment of digestive system among the medical fields. That is, in a case of gastric cancer and colorectal cancer, the treatment relied on surgical operation in the past. However, due to the advent of endoscope, the treatment rate is increasing through clinically implementing diagnosis and treatment at the same time.
An endoscopic injection apparatus is one of medical appliances used in such field of endoscopy and it is used as a device to inject medicine in a patient's body for endoscopy operation.
As a prior injection apparatus for endoscopy, ‘injector for endoscopic treatment’ is disclosed in Korean patent publication 10-2012-0055874 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘R1’)
Referring to R1, the injector for endoscopic treatment mainly comprises a treatment unit which controls operation required to inject medicine in the body tissue, a needle unit formed with a needle which is inserted in the treatment unit and injects medicine in the body tissue and, a medicine injection unit which includes the medicine which is injected in the tissue when it is combined with an end unit of the needle unit. Further, the operation thereof injects the medicine stored in the medicine injection unit in the body by operating the treatment unit in a state of inserting the needle in the injection target area.
However, the following problems may be generated in case of injecting medicine using an injector for endoscopic treatment according to R1.
That is, the injector for endoscopic treatment according to R1 only comprises a needle in one end.
In the above case, the one end of the needle may be inserted in a tissue by directly pushing in the tissue when it is contacting with the injection target tissue area. However, the needle may not be inserted in the accurate area where it should be inserted due to subtle movement of the tissue. Thus, the operator may generate an unwanted wound on the tissue since, the operator should hold the injector for endoscopic treatment again and, insert the needle in the accurate part again.
Further, when injecting an injection solution in the organ tissue such as a colon, the injection solution should only be inserted in the colon tissue. However, since the thickness of the colon is substantially thin which is within 3-5 mm, the medicine passes right through the colon thereby, causing perforation in the colon. That is, when inserting the needle 3 in the colon as shown in FIG. 1, the needle 3 often directly passes through the colon thickness 2.
Due to above problems, in a related art, other problems such as the injection solution can be leaked to other areas and not the injection target area which can lead to a severe problem resulting from an operation side effect.
Further, bleeding often can be generated when the needle penetrates the tissue. In this case, a separate hemostat which a separate electric device can be connected is used to stanch the bleeding region. When the hemostat is used, the operation can be uncomfortable and cumbersome since the injector and hemostat should be used in turns.